A New Life
by SkaPyk
Summary: Usagi had just recieved four tickets to go on a cruise for her eighteenth birthday but it goes deeply wrong and now her friends are blaming her for it. Who can Usagi trust now? And who is that guy that looks like her? I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE HELP!
1. Default Chapter

Boat Trip and a New Life Chapter One: Birthday Surprise  
Usagi sat underneath the Willow Trees that relic in her back yard. Today was her 18th birthday. The day she can be considered an adult and she was sitting here drawing her new comic book. She had taken up drawing at an early age and then moved onto making her own comics. At the age of sixteen her friend Minako had found a Comic Book Publisher and saw to it that she showed him one of them. She did and he had liked it. Ever since she was an author for Comics more people have been asking her how she drew such characters, how did she get her ideas? Later that night when Minako had come over to tell her she had found a publisher, she found out it was for her sweet sixteen. Usagi was kind of disappointed, but to all the same rather excited to finally have someone look and like her comics, well beside her friends.  
She and Darien had broken up when she was 17. She had fallen to like girls more than guys. She couldn't explain how or why, she just did. She had begun to like Ami at one point, but since no one had attacked Tokyo in two years, Ami had left and became a German Doctor. Later she had met a girl named Umiko Hayabrashi who she thought she could like, but later found out it was Darien's new girlfriend. Yet her heart did fall or feel heavy about learning that news, she actually felt happy for him. Though he won't be Prince of Earth or the Moon he was rather happy with his new life; from what she seen anyway.  
Luna and Artemis had another kitten named Selene. She was grey as well, but a little fluff ball. She was less playful than Diana and a lot calmer. She was born about three weeks ago so Luna was still nursing her and Selene still needed time to grow up.  
Rei and Minako had finally become singers like they wanted to do when they were younger. Rei owns the shrine now, her grandfather had passed away when they were sixteen and Minako owns her own professional Volleyball Court that they put in the new college they built two blocks down from Usagi's house.  
Mikoto had moved a city away because she had found a bakery for sale and she had bought immediately and was now a successful bakery owner. Once in awhile she would send letters to her telling her that she still reads her comics as well as her other friends Rei, Minako, and Ami. She says that she gets a good laugh with them when she takes breaks at her shop and she needs to relax. Minako and Rei read them when they aren't touring and Ami only reads them sparingly since she has become a doctor and his little time on her hands.  
Usagi continued to draw under the shade of the Willow Tree as she had thought about her friends. She had put bits and pieces of them in her comics and thought they were coming out great. Her parents are a big help with her stories, they were pretty much the comedy parts and her friends the more serious ones. She had also added some of their old enemies in the story as well like Queen Beryl, and Queen Nehelania.  
She looked down calmly at her comic book. She had just finished her new one. IT had taken her nearly three weeks to get it down. She also had her other job at the publisher's office where she got to view other comics that was rolling in from other young and talented kids who wanted their comics to be seen around the world.  
Usagi sighed. 'Another world. That's where I wanna be. Someplace different, somewhere I can let my wings free and not just kept in my Eternal form. I want to finally be queen of Crystal Tokyo. Someday I'll fly. Like Haruka down the race track or Michiru in the sea.' Usagi set her comic to the side and lifted her knees to her chest and rest her head down. Her hair was in the same way she had always had it, only it was a little longer. When she had it up, her pig tails would usually reach down to the middle of her shins. When she let her hair down it reached her ankles. She had desperately wanted to cut it to at least her waist, but Luna had refused because that was the style of the moon family and she had to honor them.  
Usagi's hair whipped softly around her in the breeze as she fell asleep soundly. Her dreams were peaceful. She had seen herself at the beach with her friends playing around like they did when they were younger. Chibi- Usa was there playing with Hotaru and kittens in the sand. Minako was playing volleyball with Mikoto, Rei and Setsuna. Michiru and Ami were sitting at the edge of the water talking about what they wanted to be when they grew up. Haruka was lying in the chair next to Usagi sun-bathing and Artemis and Luna were trying to catch the crabs that would scurry away in the sand. Everywhere she looked she could see her friends enjoying themselves, but for her she felt like she was missing something, something important to her, to her soul.  
A hand gently shook her shoulder and Usagi woke up. Her little brother Sammy stood there looking down at her, but then he smiled.  
"You done with your next comic, sis?" He asked his now teenager voice. Usagi smiled and giggled. She reached for her new comic and handed it to him. He thanked her and told her that their mom had something in the kitchen for her. She said she would be in as soon as she finished picking up her art stuff that she used to draw the comics and her notes that helped her write more to the story line. As soon as she walked into the house she headed straight for the kitchen get a glass of milk. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her father and brother. Sammy had his nose glued to her book. Her mother and father smiled at her and then handed her a card. She could obviously tell it was a birthday card. She opened it and gasped.  
"Four tickets on a cruise to Hawaii. Oh my god! Thanks mom, thanks dad. So are we all going to Hawaii, just the family?" She was excited to receive such a big gift and couldn't wait to go shopping for new clothes and bathing suites.  
"Well actually the three other tickets are for who ever you want to go, honey." Her mother smiled softly. Her little girl was now a grown woman and she knew she could make her own decisions. She didn't need her old mom anymore to do that for her.  
"Well I already know who I want to go with me." Usagi smirked a little and looked at her brother you looked up from her comic. "I want you three to come with me. It'll be a fun family outing. We haven't had one in years." 'Yeah the last one we went on, the evil-brainwashed-Prince Endymion had attacked us.'  
"Are you sure you want us to come with you?" Her father asked her in a curious tone.  
"Yes. I'm positive that I want you all to come." Usagi smiled as she saw her brother closed her comic book and high-tail it up store singing one of his songs when something good happens. Her mother and father stood up as well and smiled to her. They gave her a hug and then her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door.  
"Well then we better get shopping." The two laughed as they walked out of the house.  
  
Two hours later after Usagi had returned home from shopping, she had already finished packing for two week long vacation. She was lying on her bed with Luna, Artemis, Selene and Dian lying next to her on her bed.  
"So yeah, Luna, you and the others get to have some time to your selves just to hang out and do some family stuff. Sounds like fun. You won't have the annoying-crybaby-always late girl around here for two whole weeks." Luna laughed.  
"You have grown up Usagi. You aren't the annoying-always late-crybaby- piggy-little-girl we all new all those years ago. When you defeated Chaos you've changed and I think it was for the best. You are now fit to be a queen."  
"Thanks Luna. Well I think I need a good nights rests for tomorrow if I wanna be awake for the first day of the cruise." Usagi leaned over her pillow and turned off her lamp and then she cuddled down into her deep violet blankets and fell asleep.  
"Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Good night." Usagi whispered and Luna, Artemis, and Diana had said good night as well. The four cats sleeping quietly next to her. 


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter two: Getting Ready  
Usagi sat down on the seats next to on waiting passengers. She was already at the dock waiting for the Cruise boat to get ready. Her father and Sammy had gone to the bathroom, and her mother was at the gift shop. Usagi was sitting next to two of her friends that were able to make it and see her off. Haruka sat on her left and Michiru sat on her right. They had wanted to see her off safely and to give her gifts they had picked up on the way.  
"Usagi, you make sure you get a tan on your legs girl. All you've been wearing lately is pants and you're beginning to go white again." said Haruka smiling. She handed a small package to Usagi and she opened with glee. Inside was a small art kit of pens and ink. "Just in case you get any ideas for some new comics."  
"And this is from me. Something you wanted a long time ago, but you never had time to buy." Michiru handed her a bag that was a fairly decent size. She opened it and found five new comics that featured the sailor Senshi. Usagi knew that with the sailor Senshi that reporters would want stories, but comic book authors got to them first and started making up adventures of them and how they would save the city from a seven headed monster with giant fangs or from a black winged woman with glowing maroon eyes. Usagi smiled and thanked them. Michiru then pulled a sketch book from her back pack and handed it to her. "I figured Haruka was going to buy you an art kit so I thought it would be best if you had a sketch book to draw your comics on."  
"Thanks you guys. I love all of them. You bet I'll make more comics while I'm away." Usagi and the two girls heard a child's voice say Usagi's name and they turned to see a kid drag his mother to them. The little boy was about ten years old and the mother just smile as her son pulled her over to the three girls.  
"Mom, see I told you it was her. Ma'am do you mind if I have your autograph. I read your comics all the time. Especially the one with the robots and how they fight against these inhuman monsters. Your pictures are just great." The boy handed her a piece of paper and a pen to her and Usagi smiled softly.  
"So who do I have the honor to make this out to?"  
"Siato, Nreka." The little boy responded happily.  
"Alright, Siato, Nreka, I really appreciate you reading my comics. I'll make sure that I make more for you." Usagi signed her name and gave the paper and pen back to the boy and he thanked her and he and his mother walked away. Haruka laughed and Michiru smiled sweetly. "What are you laughing at?"  
"Was that your first time giving out autographs?" Usagi blushed and Haruka laughed more. Usagi softly nudged her in a playful way.  
"Oh shut up, I may not be an experience autographer like you and Michiru, but that was my first time and it felt good. So quite ruining the moment." Michiru sat up straight and smiled at an oncoming woman.  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Hello Michiru, Haruka. How are you doing?"  
"We're just fine, thank you. How about you?"  
"I'm doing well, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but Usagi and I must get on the boat before it leaves. Her father and Sammy are already on." Usagi stood up with Haruka and Michiru and said her goodbyes. Usagi and her mother left for the boat. As they boarded Usagi got a bad feeling as if something bad were going to happen on the boat, but she shrugged it off thinking she was just being nervous. This was her first boat trip after all.  
  
Later that night when the Tsukino's had finally received their rooms they headed out to the ship's deck to see the sun go down. Sammy and Usagi were sharing one room and their parents another. Usagi was lying down on one of the chairs that were set out upon the deck reading her new comic. She was laughing to herself noticing all the funny stuff about herself and the scouts. She could see they had a lot of the wrong attacks and a lot of the wrong information about each. They had made Mars the brainiac, Mercury the non-shy one and then they completely switch Venus and Jupiter around as if they had switched bodies. Though the information was wrong the stories were still rather funny. Usagi's mother told her to put down her book and to join them in watching the sunset. Though it was their first time to see the sunset at the ocean it wasn't for her. She had seen it hundred times with the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Each time it got boring and not as interesting from the one before.  
Usagi sighed and pulled herself up. 'This one time won't hurt and besides it's your families first time. You should enjoy it with them.' Usagi had thought to herself. She walked over to the railing and peered out. She looked out into the vast ocean and saw many dolphins dance in the fading lights. Though she knew they weren't really dancing, just jumping around, she felt as though they were dancing for her.  
She remembered back on the moon when she and Prince Endymion would go to the Sea of Tranquility and watch the dolphins swim and jump into the air. They would spin with each other in the air, just as if they were dancing, and that's what they were doing here. Spinning and swimming in the cosmic ocean with each other. The water sparkled as they fell to the water with a splash. Usagi smiled and remember Ami and how she loved to swim in the water. Ami was a graceful swimmer; it was like she was born from it. Usagi shook her head trying to get Ami from her mind. Part of her still loved her and she was trying to get rid of the feeling. She had to move on; she couldn't dwell on the past.  
"This is beautiful. As if it came right out of a dream." Her mother's voice spoke softly as it broke her from her thoughts. Usagi had to agree with her; it was a beautiful site to see. Just as if it had come right of her childhood princess books or from her past. In the distance Usagi heard thunder rumble and she turned to look in the direction she heard it. The wind picked up and her hair stir softly. From a far Usagi could see lightning crash to the west. In the direction they were headed. 


	3. Storm

Chapter three: Storm  
Usagi looked at the upcoming storm as she could feel the boat thunder to it. All of a sudden her bad vibe kicked in again. Something bad was going to happen, she knew it to and she couldn't stop it. Usagi turned to her family and spoke in a normal tone voice.  
"Why don't we head inside? That looks like a pretty bad storm. I personally don't want to get wet." The agreed and they headed for their rooms. Her parents went to bed feeling exhausted from the long day and she and Sammy went into their room to watch some movies. As they entered their room, Usagi could feel the boat rock just a little, but it was barely noticeable. As soon as they were in their room, Sammy popped in a horror film and jumped into his bed. Usagi then realized that she had forgotten her book on deck and she told Sammy that she was going to get it and would be back in about ten minutes. He nodded and went back to the movie.  
Usagi headed out the door and closed it behind her. Again she felt the boat rock softly and she gotten a funny feeling that the boat was rocking more than it was letting on. She headed upstairs and onto the deck. When on deck she looked out and saw that the waves were fierce and was rocking the Liner badly. She covered her eyes with her hand from the rain and ran in the direction that she had left her book. She ran as fast as she could with out slipping on the hard wooden floor. She spotted the chair and saw her book lying in it. She ran to the chair and grabbed the book, but with in that instant the cruise liner gave a large lurch from and on coming hurricane. The water poured onto the deck and caught her up into it taking her off the liner. Usagi screamed as she fell down into the water. She was pushed back up to the surface by the currents and she turned and saw the liner be struck by lightning and go up in flames fast. She screamed but her mouth filled with water as she was drug under again. She tried to swim to the surface as hard as she could, but the currents took her further away.  
She finally came up to the surface and gasped for air. She seen the cruise liner start to sink and she could here the screams of the passengers aboard the great boat. Usagi's eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face as it mixed with salt water and rain. She watched in horror as the ship went down under the water. Soon dead bodies floated up to the surface and then went down again as the water currents from the liner sucked them under. Usagi went under as well, but she swam as hard as she could to the surface, she swam hard against the currents. Her eyes were stinging from the salt water but she knew she had to get to he surface. She was losing her breath quickly and it was getting harder see and moved. The currents force stopped a little while later and Usagi was able to get to the surface and breath. Some bodies as well made it to the top.  
Usagi swam to them looking for her family. She moved among the bodies in scarce, hard movements trying to move bodies out of her way as she searched in fear for her family. She was scared to even think they might be dead. She gasped as she came upon a body she didn't want to see. The little boy she had given her autograph to. In his hand she could see a piece of paper tightly scrunched. She knew it was her autograph and Usagi turned away crying harder. She swam away in shock toward the middle of all the bodies. She didn't have to search long as she found her mother holding onto Sammy's hand. She touched her mother's face. Once her finger's touch her mother's delicate skin she wiped her hand away and spun around in tears. Her mother and brother were gone. She couldn't find her father; she figured he was sucked down with hundreds of other bodies as well. She couldn't stay awake any longer; she had to find something to lie on and fall asleep. She turned in many circles until she saw a table no too far off. She swam fast to it and when she reached it she climbed on with difficulty, but finally made it on top. Usagi lay on top crying silent tears.  
She was scared and alone and she didn't know what to do. She had just lost her friends and saw the little boy that she had given her autograph to. Usagi then heard bubble pop on the surface of the water and she leaned over the edge of the water and saw the dark form of a human body coming from below. The body wasn't swimming it was just floating up. It then immerged from the water with a big splash and it scared her. She fell off the table and into the water again. She quickly regained her senses and clambered onto the table again and looked at the body. It was her father. She turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly. She began to cry again and her tears stung as it was rinsing out the salt water from her eyes.  
She soon fell into a nightmare filled sleep as her mind relived this night over and over. She knew it was going to be a long journey to survive, but who's to say she will. 


	4. Surviving the Open Sea

Chapter Four: Surviving the open Sea  
Usagi lay on the table adrift in the ocean for nine hours. She was cold, hungry and thirsty; not to mention she needed to take a long shower. She had already peed because she knew that there was most diffidently no bathrooms around. She hadn't eaten all day except for the tiny glass of orange juice she had at four o'clock this morning and according to her watch it was seven thirty at night on the same day. She had been sleeping possibly for the last three hours and the last four she had been complaining about her stomach and how much her head hurt. Though she knew no one was able to hear her, she felt good that she could at least talk. When she did sleep her mind went immediately to the boat wreck. Her heart felt like it was struck by one-hundred bullets from the loss of her family. She wanted to just find land, find money and get to a pay phone. She had to reach her friends.  
"MY FRIENDS! My watch." She had completely forgotten her watch that had told her the time was also her communicator watch that hooked her together with her friends. She lifted her arm to her face and stared at her wrist and took notice how badly bruised and cut she was; she shook it from her mind and punched in the code for Ami. She then immediately regretted it because she was probably at the hospital working with a patient but when her watch beeped back; she lifted her arm and looked at the watch. Ami's face was on the screen and she saw Ami gasp.  
"Usagi, oh my god what happened? Are you ok?" Ami's voice sounded scared and serious.  
"Not really; you know that cruise me and the family went on?"  
"Yeah, God please don't tell me you-"Ami's voice trailed off as she saw her friends eyes turn into pain, sorrow and anger. "Is your family all right Usagi?" Usagi closed her eyes and then opened them again.  
"No, they....died...on the boat. They were.....unable to make it....to the deck in....time. I think I was the only survivor. Ami please send help!" Usagi's failed on her and she began to cry. "I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean on a half sunken table, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, and I want Sammy and my mom and my dad back. Ami please help. I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Usagi first you need to call Rei and Minako. They are on a tour right off the coast of Japan. They can have the news looking for you matter of minutes. I'll call the airports and I'm coming out as soon as I get off the phone with them. Usagi you have to stay strong." Usagi calmed down and she rested her head back on the table. She was pretty much weak and was starving. It was coming up on ten hours of being out on the ocean by herself; floating with no more than eight bodies around her. "Alright Usagi, call them now."  
"Ok Ami." Ami left the screen and Usagi turned hers off. She then punched in Rei's emergency number, followed by Minako's. Minako's face popped on the screen and then it went to a half screen and allowed Rei's face to appear. Usagi told them what had happened and they said they had just ended a tour and were on their way home. After five minutes of talking they closed out on each other and Minako called the local coast guard of where the Cruise Liner had sailed off from. Usagi rested her head down on the table and sighed. She was stuck on this wretched table for a few more hours. She could feel herself beginning to get sick and her left side was strangely giving off strange sharp pains. It would happen every few minutes and Usagi would hold onto her left side in pain scrunched up in a small ball, on a table, floating in the middle of the damn ocean. This time when the pain came back it came back harder than usual. She passed out from it and hit the back of her head on the table causing her head to bleed just a little. She was lucky enough that the blood didn't drip into the ocean drawing in hungry sharks for dinner.  
  
Minako and Rei ran up the steps to the Local Coast Guard. They burst through the doors and ran immediately to the front desk demanding to see the boss. The receptionist called for him and he arrived in less than two minutes.  
"What is the problems young ladies?" He appeared behind them and when they turned around and gasped at realizing who they were. "Oh I am terribly sorry for my rudeness I di-"  
"Forget it; you have an emergency on your hands. A really big one." Minako nearly screamed it out and Rei looked at her friend in shock. "Your Cruise Liner, the Saint Minascerios, had gone down to the bottom of the ocean a few hours ago."  
"If this is a joke young lady then I suggest you leave, I can have security up here in matter of seconds." Rei was getting fed up with this man; first he was rude and now this.  
"Listen up, our friend was on that cruiser, and she was the only one to have survived. She has a communicator watch that is directly linked to certain friends of hers and believe me it wasn't a joke when she called. Your cruise liner went down in that storm that had passed a few hours ago. Now you can either fucking help us or we can go to someone else, have them save our friend and put you behind bars for possible murder of all those people."  
"Alright, please calm down. We can go to the satellite room and search for the cruise liners signal and see where is at." The man turned and showed them to a room where dozens of people scrambled. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!" His voice was loud and bold. They all stopped and looked at him in shock and fear and the room went dead silent in the back of the room you could hear a man say uh-oh, we're dead meat. A young woman, possibly in her early thirties looked down at the floor and then she spoke.  
"Sir, the cruise Liner, Saint Minascerios has been sunk. It was struck by lightning a few hours ago and it went under."  
"I already know that. These two ladies have a friend who has survived the destruction. We need to send a News Helicopter over the seas, around the area where the Cruise Liner had sunk and they need to find that missing girl. She is still alive and we're going to find her." The boss stared at his workers who were just standing there in shock. "Well DAMN IT GET TO IT!" They all rushed to do as what they were told. Then the man turned back around and faced the two horror struck girls. "We're going to find her don't worry. You might want to go tell her parents what happened though."  
"We can't here only family was on that liner and they went down with it. She doesn't have anyone else except her friends." said Minako softly. She was nearly in tears and Rei grabbed her in a hug and held her close. Rei then pulled her aside and they went into a secluded room where the boss had led them so they could talk alone. Rei sat down next to Minako and grunted. Minako looked and saw Rei's face planted with anger and sadness.  
"What's wrong Rei?" Minako asked between gasps of air as she slowed her crying down. Rei turned to her friend and looked her in the eye.  
"Don't you find it weird that only Usagi made it out alive and everyone died on the liner? I mean think about it. Other people had to be on deck, not just her. Anyways how can she survive? The pull of the sinking ship would have drugged her under in matter of seconds and the pressure of the water would have made her lungs explode." Minako looked questionably at her, but then she soon began to agree with her, I mean even she knew oceanography. She understood a lot of it and she knew that the currents would have taken her under and killed her. So then how did she survive? Minako's face cleared up and she didn't cry anymore. She was in the same mood Rei was in and she wanted answers from Usagi.  
  
A helicopter flew over the coordinates of the place where cruise liner went under. Almost everyone in Tokyo had their television on watching the news, even people who were at work had either the television or the radio on. A lot of people cried at the sight in the water. Dead bodies littered the ocean. Children, women, men and elders. Mikoto turned on the news at nine o'clock; it was a daily ritual for her. When she saw the news she was glued to it.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we are over the sight of where the Cruise Liner, Saint Minascerios, has sunk. It was destroyed in the hurricane that had come across the path of the giant boat. We fear that no one has survived this accident." Mikoto gasped and her eyes swelled up with tears. She recognized that name of the Cruise; it was the same one her friend was on. Mikoto who was standing fell to her knees and she hugged her body. She bent herself forward crying.  
"Bloody hell Usagi why did you have to take that fucking cruise. Now I've lost you and my parents. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Mikoto looked back up to the screen of her television and saw the reporter press on his ear piece that kept him in touch with others.  
"Great news folks. We have received news of a girl who has survived this horrible tragedy." Usagi's picture appeared on the screen and Mikoto screamed in shock, but more out of surprise. More tears swelled up in her eyes. The pain she was feeling now was unexplainable. Her mind went into pieces as she continued to listen to the reporter speak. "We have information on this young girl as well. Her name is Tsukino, Usagi. A newly famous comic book writer. She has turned eighteen today and was said to be on board with her only family. Her mother, Tsukino, Ikuko; her father, Tsukino, Kenji and her 15 year old brother, Tsukino Sammy. They were apparently taking a family vacation."  
Mikoto fell to her but in shock, but then something came to her attention. How did Usagi survive the cruise liners powerful undertow?  
  
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru stared at the television in horror. Their princess had survived the horrible accident. She was alive and they were searching for her. Haruka felt helpless as she knew she couldn't do anything. Michiru sat down on the couch next to Setsuna who was holding onto Hotaru. Hotaru had just turned 14 and was well taught in the science of water and the ocean. The first question out her mouth shocked everyone, even herself.  
"How did Usagi survive the undertow?" Setsuna felt a tinge of pain strike her heart as she had asked herself the same question. Michiru, who new very well that no one would have been able to survive that was feeling the same thing Minako and Rei were feeling at the very same moment.  
"Oh come one, you can't blame Usagi for any of this." Haruka stood next to the television and pointed at the wreck on the screen. "I mean could she have done that?" Setsuna and Michiru sat transfixed to the accident. They could see the bodies of the dead humans floating there in the water. Other boats were already there to retrieve the bodies of the people. Then the cameras zoomed in on a body of a little boy. As they stared at the television Michiru and Haruka turned away sharply, recognizing the young child was too painful for them. It was the same child that had asked Usagi for her autograph.  
"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL! USAGI HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS. THERE ARE OLDER MEN ON THAT BOAT THAT WERE STRONGER THAN HER THAT DIED!" Michiru stood up furious. She had, had enough of this. She was completely convinced that Usagi had done something. Setsuna and Hotaru stood up and Michiru followed them out of their mansion. "We're going to the docks to ask her a few questions when they find her. You can either come Haruka or sit here and watch that damned TV. Your choice." Michiru waited for her response but it never came. Haruka's eyes were filled with anger and pure sorrow. Michiru scowled and walked out. Haruka picked up a vase that Michiru had treasured and through at the wall in anger.  
"DAMN YOU MICHIRU!" Haruka sat down on the couch and continued to watch the TV.  
  
Ami sat on her plane waiting for it to land. She had to get to the docks as fast as she could. She had been watching the news for the last three hours on a flight from Germany to Japan. They hadn't found Usagi yet, but she knew they would and she wanted to be there when they brought her in. The whole plane was glued to the TV as they watched in horror of what happened.  
Ami could feel the turbulence as she noticed the plane was coming down to the airstrip in Japan. 'The dock is only a twenty minute drive from the airport. I can get there in no time.' Ami's thoughts were pulled away as she remembered the night Usagi had confessed that she liked her.  
"Ami, please you have to understand. These feelings I get around you are not of a sisterly bond. Don't you see? I lover you."  
Usagi's eyes were in tears that night and so were hers right now as she remembered that quote that she had said to her that beautiful night. Ami felt horrible, but she told her that she was sorry but she didn't feel that way towards her. She hadn't told anyone that she was still keeping in contact Greg and so Ami thought it was now that she needed to tell her. Usagi was heart broken but she had gotten over it quickly. Ami's eyes were shut tightly as she tried hard to get that night out of head.  
The pilot came out from the pilot's cockpit and led everyone outside. Ami soon spotted her cab that she had arranged before coming and she knew exactly where she wanted to go.  
  
Usagi woke with a start as she felt pain throb from her head. The side of her head and face was covered in blood, but that's not what worried her. She slowly and carefully lifted herself up and looked down at the table and saw that no blood spilled into the ocean. Usagi froze and stared off into the distance. She could hear the sound of a helicopter approaching. She then saw a black speck form in the west towards the Coast of Japan.  
"I survived the Open Sea." Usagi sighed in relief as she smiled and watched the helicopter draw closer to her. 


	5. The Dangerous Risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Never have; never will.  
  
Since this is already a Haruka/Usagi story I was wondering who I should pair up Harry with. So it's either of the three below. Vote if ya like. Hotaru/Harry-so far there are 3 votes from my friends Hermione/Harry-4 votes from my friends These votes have to be in by the time Chapter eleven goes up.  
  
I'm gonna have Galaxia in this. She's coming back into the story when she can sense Usagi's pain that may cough...............I shouldn't reveal any of that just yet. Let's just say Usagi is in big trouble and needs something cough ...........damn; I should shut up now. Well any ways please continue on reading. I made this chapter long for all of you, just to make people happy. BlackWingedAngel16  
  
Chapter Five: The Dangerous Risk  
Usagi watched as the helicopter flew closer to her. She could feel waves pick up underneath her as the table continued to float on the water. Within minutes the helicopter was completely over her. She then heard a man's voice call out to her and she saw the light from the camera of the rescue crew.  
"Are you alright ma'am?" Usagi nodded, but then something happened that she had feared. A pain shot fast through her body that started from her left side. The pain was hot and when she closed her eyes she would see multiple of colors. More pain shot through her body and her face went distorted. She scrunched up into ball on her left side not realizing how closer she was to the edge and she fell in. The ice cold water hit her face and she hadn't taken a breath. She tried hard to get back to the surface but more pain kept striking at her.  
  
"Damn it, she's having some sort of an attack. I have to go in after her." The cop that was on the news helicopter whipped off his jacket and jumped from the helicopter into the ocean. Usagi heard a splash fall in front of her and she opened her eyes for a second, but closed them right away from the salt water. She felt strong hands wrap around her and she was pressed against a body. She reemerged the water and the man screamed up to the people who above them. "Put down the ladder." Another cop dropped down the ladder and the young man grabbed for it. The helicopter pulled up; dragging them out of the ocean. Usagi had passed out from the pain in her side.  
  
Haruka sat on the floor in front the TV, watching the man pull Usagi from the water. When they were out she saw Usagi's body go limp. She began to panic; she could feel her heart to beat faster and her hands go all clammy. She was extremely worried about her. Haruka turned off the TV and ran out of the house to her dirt bike outside. She turned the key in the ignition and sped to the docks.  
  
"We have recently found the girl that has survived the ship wreck and we are currently pulling her into our helicopter to take her to a waiting ambulance. She seems to be having an attack of some sort." The news man backed up as they pulled the cop and the girl over the edge and into the helicopter. The cop put his hand on her forehead and cursed.  
"She's running a high fever. She had gripped her left side just before she fell into the ocean. Her appendix might have ruptured. We have to get her to a hospital quickly. We don't know when it ruptured, so she may have little time left if we don't get her help." This was heard on the radio of a cab by Ami. Ami covered her mouth with her hand and she told the cab to speed it up. 'Usagi hold on please.'  
  
Usagi felt herself being pulled into the helicopter and she heard a man talking about her rescue. Though these feelings didn't last long, because her head fell into a swirling pool of darkness and she passed out again.  
  
Ami's cab pulled up to the docks and she almost flew out the cab nearly forgetting to pay the man. She handed him the cash quickly and she turned and ran to docks where many people have come to see the rescue of the girl. Ami pushed her way through the people until she came to the front where cops were holding them back.  
"Officer, my name is Mizuno, Ami. I'm a doctor. That girl they are bringing in is my friend." The officer nodded and let her through. She quickly ran past him and out to the place where the helicopter had just landed seconds ago. Two men carried Usagi off the helicopter on a stretcher. Ami ran up to them and they stopped. "No keep walking. I'm a doctor; I'm coming with you to the hospital." Ami turned to Usagi and was about to cry. Usagi's face was completely red and sweaty. She was cringing from the pain in her stomach.  
They soon came to an ambulance and they put Usagi inside; Ami crawled in quickly inside. They shut the doors behind her and they were soon off.  
"Usagi can you hear me?" Ami was freaking out. She was worried that she might loose her friend. Usagi's eyes fluttered a little, but she did not open them; she only spoke.  
"Ami? What's going on? Where am I?"  
"You're in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Your appendix ruptured and they need to do surgery on you. Don't worry, I'll be working on the surgery as well; so I'll be by you side the whole time." Ami's face faulted and she asked a question that might help them on the surgery. "Usagi, do you know when you first felt the sharp pains in your side?"  
"About an hour after the Cruise Liner went down shortly after I had a major one, but I didn't know it was my appendix, I thought it was from me being so hungry." Usagi cringed some more from the pain in her side. Ami didn't know what to do so she tried to comfort her.  
"Usagi, don't worry. We're almost there."  
  
Haruka had made it to the docks just as Ami had stepped into the Ambulance. Haruka saw her and she followed the ambulance to the hospital unaware of the glares she was getting.  
  
Rei and Minako stood in the shadows across the streets of the docks. They glared at Haruka who followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
"Well, Ami and Haruka are with Usagi, so now we know where their loyalties lye." Rei said with fire in her words. Minako nodded and they stood there in silence.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru stood by the edge of the docks away from the crowd and watched Haruka ride off after the ambulance. Hotaru was feeling guilty about everything. She didn't want to be on the bad side, she wanted to be on the princesses. All of a sudden Hotaru felt a familiar energy that she thought couldn't be.  
"Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru whispered the name low enough for the others not to hear.  
  
Ami put her right hand on Usagi's stomach and began to feel around for other problems and she had found one. She put a little more pressure and then gave Usagi a quizzical look. They had given her a large amount of pain killers that seemed to have a pretty good effect on her. Ami wasn't sure if she was just feeling a lump in her stomach or if it was really a child. Ami wondered back into her mind to figure out when Usagi could have.....'No it wasn't possible. Usagi can't be having a child, unless the gods have bestowed upon her a daughter since she will not make one herself. Wait could it be?'  
"Ami what I is it? What's wrong?" Usagi looked through frantic eyes at her fellow Senshi and friend. She could tell something was wrong.  
"Usagi you're going to have a child. Did you know?"  
"NANI! How could I?! You know I'm-"  
"Yes, I know you are. Please Usagi you mustn't put any stress on yourself. This child could be Chibi-Usa." Usagi's breathing slowed as she let it sink in. "Though this could be a risk for her. Your appendix ruptured and she's not a full grown baby yet."  
"Yeah, what's going to happen Ami?"  
"Well, when you go into surgery it'll be a dangerous risk for Chibi- Usa to still be born and if she does live through this; there will still be the risk of having her born as a stillborn or having some sort disease."  
"Oh Ami, you won't let anything happen to her will you?"  
"Usagi you know the answer the answer to that. I love Chibi-Usa, she's your daughter; I protect both of you remember?" Usagi nodded and she rested her head down on the stretcher only to pass out again. Ami looked up at the driver in the front seat; she saw the back window was closed so that he was unable to hear them, nor was his partner able to either. "Oh, Usagi, this is going to be a dangerous risk.'  
The ambulance pulled into the emergency entrance and they took Usagi and Ami to the surgery room. Ami filled them in about how she was pregnant and that they should try to be as careful as they could to keep this child alive. The doctors nodded and they and Ami went and got ready to do Usagi's surgery.  
  
Haruka walked into the front door where the ERs were and went up to the front desk.  
"Ma'am, I'm looking for Tsukino, Usagi. They just brought her in for surgery." The nurse looked up at her and smiled and then pointed to the seats.  
"Please take a seat. No one is allowed in right now. A doctor will come out and explain to you her condition." Haruka nodded and sat down. She could feel herself calm down now, since Usagi was safe in the hospital away from danger. Haruka looked over to the doors and saw Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru walk in followed by Rei and Minako.  
'Damn, not good anymore.' "What do you want?" Haruka asked in a harsh voice.  
"We just want to know how she's doing. There's nothing wrong with that Haruka." said Michiru in a sly voice. Haruka lowered her voice into a deadly tone and stood up.  
"Like hell you are. You aren't acting like yourselves. Where is Darien Chiba?"  
"You have no business with him. He wants nothing to do with you." Haruka got the answer she was looking for. She knew Michiru would never go against their princess intentionally nor would Setsuna. 'So I guess Darien place a big roll in this. Well he ain't gonna take anymore people that I care about away. Ami and Usagi I will protect. What about Hotaru she has shown no signs of being possessed.  
"Is Usagi going to be alright Haruka?" asked Hotaru. Haruka nodded and smiled realizing that Hotaru could never be possessed. Hotaru walked over to Haruka and stood by her side. Michiru and Rei glared at her. Hotaru just gave it back to them, she may still be a few years younger than them but she knew she was stronger.  
"Ummm excuse me." The nurse looked at them and then smiled softly. "Can you please sit down? We might have more people coming in and you're blocking the entrance. Thank you." Haruka and Hotaru sat down on one side of the door while the four other girls sat on the other side.  
  
Two hours went by when finally Ami came out from the surgery room. She spotted Haruka and Hotaru and walked over to them. Rei, Michiru, Setsuna and Minako left an hour ago, which made Haruka happy.  
"Haruka, Hotaru, I'm glad to see you. Usagi is going to be alright; including little Chibi-Usa."  
"NANI! Usagi is having her, when, who's the father?" Haruka was flipping out. Haruka knew Usagi didn't like guys anymore so it made her confused. "Was Usagi raped?"  
"No she wasn't. Actually I believe Usagi was blessed by the gods to still have Chibi-Usa, but there is still a problem. Usagi need's someone to donate some blood for Chibi-Usa. If they don't receive enough blood Chibi- Usa could be born with something wrong with her or a disease."  
"Whose blood will she need?" Hotaru asked Ami. Ami smiled down at her and then looked up at Haruka.  
"She's gonna need yours Haruka. Will you give her some?" Haruka nodded and Ami then led the two to a clear room and grabbed a few tubes that were hooked to needles and tubes. Haruka sat down in a chair and Ami tied a rubber string around her arm to stop the blood in her arm. Ami continued on with the procedure while Hotaru told her about Michiru and the others.  
"What about Mikoto?"  
"We haven't heard from her, but we have no doubt that she was possessed, I mean Darien is strong enough to do that. Our loyalty was probably to strong for him to overpass." said Haruka as Ami removed the third tube of blood from the needle in her arm.  
"Well when Usagi is able to leave, we'll have to get her to someplace safe. I just hope they will have the right stuff to take care of Usagi." Haruka and Hotaru nodded. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a girl of their age with long golden hair that went red toward the end. Haruka, Hotaru and Ami smiled.  
"Galaxia." 


	6. PLEASE READ!

_Hey this is BlackWingedAngel16, I am having serious writers block!!! Can anyone help me with ideas?!?!?!?!_

_If I use any of your ideas in the story I will add your name so that you will get FULL credit for it. PLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEEE!! Will someone ANYONE send in ideas? Totally writer blocked here!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Thank you for reading and I hope people will send ideas in._

_Thanx bunches,_

_BlackWingedAngel16 a.k.a AJ_


	7. The Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Only the plot and the powers.

I apologize for not coming out sooner with these chapters, but I have been having major writers block on this story, but I am finally getting ideas.

Chapter 6

The Truth Be Told

Galaxia walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She turned to Ami and smiled back, but then she dropped the smile and went serious.

"Ami, I already know what's going on…well some of it anyways." Galaxia had started to explain what she knew but Hotaru interrupted.

"So than you already know Usagi is pregnant with Chibi-Usa?" Galaxia frowned at her and nodded.

"Yes, but that's the thing, it is Chibi-Usa, but she won't look or be the same Chibi-Usa you know. She'll be a totally different person." Hotaru looked at her confused. "See Usagi isn't having Darien's child, she's having Ummm; I'll explain when you're older, but my point being is Chibi-Usa doesn't have the father's genes so she is unable to take any traits of the father, she'll only have Usagi's, but that doesn't mean she'll be as klutzy as her. She'll still have some of Usagi's traits, just not her fathers'." Hotaru nodded in understanding. Haruka stepped over to Galaxia and Ami went to go give Usagi the blood.

"Galaxia, how did you know to come?" Galaxia turned and faced Haruka.

"I could feel Usagi was in trouble. When she and I fought, well when Chaos was in me, we had connected; forming a bond in our bodies. So if I'm in trouble she'd be able to tell and when she would be in trouble I could tell." Haruka understood and continued on with their conversation.

Ami walked down the hall to Usagi's room. She looked at the upcoming door and saw that it was ajar. She was the only one allowed in the room, so she knew that other doctors would not enter. Ami pushed the door open and saw Usagi standing up. Ami rushed to her side to make sure she was alright.

"Usagi no, you're not supposed to be out of bed. Lay down now." Usagi shook her head.

"I want to find Darien and let him know I'm still having Chibi-Usa and I have to tell the girls." Ami looked down. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to tell Usagi what was happening, but she knew she had no choice. "Ami what's wrong?" Ami brought her gaze back up again and Usagi saw the full extent of her friend's sadness.

"Rei, Minako, Setsuna, and Michiru have…become…evil. Darien has joined the side of the dark." She saw the horror flash through her future queen's eyes. When Usagi didn't say anything Ami continued. Darien has possessed the others except for Hotaru, Haruka and I. We haven't heard nor seen Mikoto so we are unaware if she is with them or us. Also Galaxia is here, I didn't stay long to know what she had to say, I just came in here to tell you about the others and to give you the blood that you need to sustain Chibi-Usa's life." Usagi sat down and let everything settle in her brain which was now a jumble of thoughts.

Ami walked over to Usagi and laid her down on her bed again. She then took the chance to give Usagi Haruka's blood. After Usagi returned back to the reality world, she looked over at Ami who was now transferring the blood into her.

"Ami, what will happen now?" Ami looked sadly down at her.

"I'm not sure my queen. I'm not sure."

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter. I just hope this one will lead to more ideas for the rest of the story, because I am determined to finish it.

In the next chapter Galaxia is going to send them to a new home, but what sort of life style is it and will they like it? And what dangers lurk in the hallways after dark?


	8. The Escape to the Weasley's

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either sailor Moon or Harry Potter, just the plot and the powers.

Chapter 7

The Escape to the Weasley's

Galaxia and Haruka paced in the room where Ami had them waiting when she retrieved the blood from Haruka's now painful arm. Hotaru sat quietly on one of the chairs near the far end of the room, which was rather small, but still larger than a normal check up room. She was twiddling her thumbs in anxiety; waiting for Ami to return to them. She only had to wait another five minutes before the young doctor had returned.

Haruka looked up as Galaxia passed her on her right and the two turned to the door to see her walk in.

"I had to calm Usagi down so that she was unable to harm her unborn child. She was rather shocked to hear what I had to say." Haruka wasn't happy about that, but she also wanted to know if Ami gave Usagi the blood she needed. "I gave her the blood and she is now fully stable."

"Ami, I'm really sorry that I have to cut you off but we need to get Usagi out of here." Ami gave Galaxia a confused look. Usagi was unfit to leave the hospital and the outer galaxy princess knew that; so naturally she was confused, but allowed her to continue. "Usagi is in danger by a very powerful being. He has powers that are different from ours and any enemy you have ever faced."

"Who is she in danger from?" asked Haruka in pure anger. Her queen and unborn princess were her highest priorities and she was not going to have them get hurt. Galaxia put her hand up and continued to explain.

"This man is not of the same magic ties that we have. He is a wizard of dark and evil magic. He has Darien abiding to his every whim of his commands, as well as Rei, Minako, Setsuna, and Michiru. Though I am rather shocked to see Setsuna and Michiru under someone else's control."

"Who is this man? What is his name?" asked Ami. Her instincts of being a scout were in full gear and she had already whipped out her Mercury compact to save all the information.

"His name is Lord Voldemort. He is highly dangerous and highly powerful. He is a murderer and a destroyer. Everyone in the wizarding world fears him, all but one man and a teenage boy. Usagi will be put into their care for her protection and the three of you have an important mission in protecting the Queen." Galaxia looked at Haruka and saw the determination in her eyes and soul. Her aura and control of the wind was vigorous. Galaxia moved her eyes to Ami, the water scout. Ami's body was practically pumping water in her veins rather than blood from her ambition to protect the one thing that just might save more than earth and the moon, but the whole universe.

The princess knew that the young scouts didn't know what was coming and how dangerous the mission might be. She also knew that they didn't know how important Chibi-Usa was going to be in the future, which is why they must save the Queen.

Galaxia's eyes glazed over as she relived the night before with the man that could protect the queen and the unborn princess.

Galaxia moved around in circles as she paced in the office of the headmaster.

"Galaxia, please sit down before you put yourself in nervous break down."

"I'm sorry headmaster, but this is really hard for me."

"I know it is. Lord Voldemort will not get Queen Serenity." The headmaster brought out a piece of parchment and scribble an address and a name. He handed it to Galaxia who took in gently in her shaking hands. "This is the address of the Weasley's. Allow the Queen to stay there for just a few days until we can get her and the scouts here by the Hogwarts Express. I will make sure Harry is brought from his families' home to the Weasley's house at the same time. He will be informed on the situation, just so he isn't stepping into battle blindly, for say." Galaxia nodded and with the wave her hand above her head, she shimmered away. The headmaster proceeded in grabbing another parchment and thus wrote a letter to Harry Potter explaining to him the situation.

Haruka and Hotaru continued to look at Galaxia in anticipation. Something was running through her mind and they knew it was important information. Ami was fiddling with her compact putting in and gathering information.

"She is going to be needed to be taken to a certain family tomorrow as soon as possible. She will get proper treatment at the place you guys will be going. Her health will be of no problem, only her safety." Haruka turned to Galaxia, but Hotaru asked the question first.

"Where will we going tomorrow?" Galaxia's senses sharpened as she sensed an unwanted visitor in the hospital. Galaxia turned to Ami and the water scout looked up.

"Take me to Usagi's room." Galaxia didn't really ask this of the doctor but pretty much demanded her to take her there since she was sensing danger close by and getting closer. Ami led the way to Usagi's room with Galaxia, Hotaru and Haruka close behind.

The four walked through the closed door, leading to the darkened room where the young woman slept. They looked around and saw no impending danger. That was when Galaxia pulled out an old parchment and her transformation pen. She tapped her pen on the parchment and spoke a small phrase.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment began to have ink flood it and form words and a map. The words were actually names and they were also moving about. The map was of a castle which was not what she wanted. "Show me Cross Roads Hospital second floor." The map and names changed. Galaxia was now able to see where she and the scouts stood in the room and where Usagi slept peacefully.

Haruka, Hotaru and Ami watched as they saw Galaxia's eyes move back and forth frantically as if looking for something on the old parchment. She must have found it, because she cursed under her breath shortly afterwards.

"Damn it all!" said Galaxia "Mischief managed." Haruka and the others walked over to her so they didn't have to whisper loudly and disturb the sleeping. "I need you three to stay here and protect Usagi, I have to go and take care of some rats that have been crawling around." Galaxia moved past them and out into the hall. Haruka, Hotaru and Ami stayed in the room with the Queen. Galaxia spotted a rat scurry into a empty room filled with buckets and cleaning supplies. She followed the fat, dirty thing into the janitor's closet and shut the door. A man whipped around and faced the young woman who wore an expression revealing hatred and anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Pettigrew?" she asked firmly and steadily. In his shaking hands she saw a vial filled with blood. "Is that the queen's blood? Pettigrew, you lying, sniveling bastard! You still work for the no good, low life asshole. You said you changed."

"Galaxia…please…forgive…" Pettigrew stuttered as he saw the anger rise in the woman before him.

"What? Forgive you? I don't think so. You were planning to take Lord Voldemort that blood, weren't you?" she asked sharply. He didn't answer; he only stood there shaking in fear. "You coward; you sufferable rat, you betray your friends to join the dark lord and then proceeded to get them killed, then you framed an innocent man and killed even more innocent people, and now you are helping the dark lord by bring him the blood of the Queen Serenity." Galaxia brought out her transformation pen and continued to transform. Pettigrew dropped the vial in fear and transformed into a rat and disappeared into a hole in the wall. The vial of blood landed on the mop that was leaning up against a shelf. Galaxia picked it up and walked out of the janitor's office. She untransformed quickly before she left the room.

As she opened the door a janitor was in her way giving her a shocked and confused look.

"Sorry, I needed piece and quiet while I was on my cell." That was all she said as she walked away back to the other scouts. She had to get the Usagi to a safer place quicker than she needed and she knew Ami was not going to be happy about hearing the news.

Ami had her arms crossed and was leaning up against a wall facing Usagi's bed. She had taken off her doctor's jacket and laid it on the chair. Haruka was sitting in the chair with her face in her hands, breathing in deeply to stay calm. Hotaru was using Haruka's jacket as a pillow and her jacket as a blanket and was lying down on the ground next to her.

Galaxia walked in and shut the door quietly. She walked over to Usagi and covered her with the blankets and proceeded to pick her up. Ami and Haruka jumped up in shock. Hotaru just sat up and watched what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing Galaxia?" asked Ami in horror. "She needs to stay in the hospital for awhile longer."

"She will be killed if she stay's here any longer. Lord Voldemort has already dispatched followers to aid him in his ambition."

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka. Hotaru stood up and picked up all three jackets. She had a strong feeling something bad was going to happen, she just didn't know what.

"I will explain on the way. Just hold onto me and I will transport us to my car. From there I will take you to the train station, which you will then upon take the train to another station where you will be meeting a family who will keep in hiding until they can safely escort you to Hogwarts Express." explained Galaxia. Hotaru gave a bewildered look as she hung onto the hot tempered scout. Haruka was holding onto Galaxia's right shoulder as Ami had her left. Galaxia turned to Hotaru and gave her directions.

"Leave Ami's jacket on the floor. The police will assume she and Usagi were kidnapped which will keep them off our trail." The girl did as she was told and the proceeded to hold onto Haruka. With a flash of dull light, they were standing by a red convertible. Galaxia put Usagi in the middle of the back seat and had Haruka and Ami sit on either sides of her. Hotaru sat in front with Galaxia.

"It is a little chilly so keep her covered with those sheets as best you can. She'll most likely wake up and when she does, we'll have to fill her in." Galaxia pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the directions of the train station.

Mikoto walked to her door expecting to answer it with one of the scouts behind it. When she opened the door she saw the mail man instead. He kindly handed her her mail and tipped his hat and walked away. She went through it tossing most of it to the ground. When she walked back into her living room, she was only caring to envelopes. One was by Rei Hino, the fire scout. She opened the letter and read it quickly.

Dear Miko,

We miss you. You should come home. You haven't been home since we defeated our last enemy. All of us really need your help in protecting Usagi. She is in serious condition and did you hear, she still is having Chibi-Usa! Though considering how it is technically impossible for her to have a kid, since she is only dating females now. But anyways Usagi needs all of us, including you so please come home.

Love your friend,

Rei

Mikoto put aside that letter and went onto the second one. She didn't know who it was from, but it was addressed to her, so she decided to read it. She read it once, but didn't quite have it registered in her mind, so she read it again almost five more times before she got up and grabbed her coat and headed out the door, leaving only the letter from Rei lying on the floor.

Usagi had woken up half way to the train station and Galaxia filled her in on what was going on. Usagi was upset that she wasn't allowed to fight, but she agreed that she would keep herself out of trouble and away from danger for Chibi-Usa's sake.

A half hour passed before they reached the Cross Roads Train Station. The climbed out of the car and Galaxia walked them to the gate they needed to enter. Haruka stayed to Usagi's left and Ami on her right. Hotaru was holding onto Usagi's hand and Haruka's hand as they said good-bye and said their thank you's to the princess.

"Here are your tickets to board alright. Be safe my queen." The four boarded and watched Galaxia fade away in the distance as the train pulled away. After a few seconds they could no longer see her anymore and they remained quiet as they were on their way to London on a seven hour ride.

Galaxia walked back to her car and opened the door to get in. A hand covered her mouth and she felt a piercing in her neck. She slowly slumped to the ground and was lifted into a nearby vehicle and was driven away. Before she passed out she heard the attacker's voice.

"Get her into the damn van. The Lord is going to take care of her." It was a voice of a man she recognized from along time ago.

"M…L…" she tried to mumble the name, but it barely came out. Her head hit the pavement and she was completely out.


	9. The Hiding Place

Disclaimer: You know this part.

Chapter 8

The Hiding Place

Usagi sat looking out the window sadly. Few of her friends had been taken under control by an evil wizard who went by the name Lord Voldemort. Now she had to go in hiding because of this guy. To top things off she was still having Chibi-Usa. She was unsure if she wanted to have this child while in the midst of danger.

Usagi looked over at Haruka, who sat across from her. She sat with one leg over the other and her arms crossed. She had her head bent forward and her eyes closed. That was here way to tell everyone she was not in a happy mood. But it didn't matter though because she looked up at Usagi. Usagi guessed she must have felt her staring at her.

"Are you ok Koneko?" Usagi smiled her innocent smile and nodded. Whenever Haruka called her Koneko, she knew that her friend was being serious and protective and there was going to be anything to change her mind on what her actions were gonna be. "You should get some sleep; Galaxia said it was going to be a seven hour ride." Usagi nodded and closed her eyes and leaned her chair back.

It was another four hours before Usagi had woken up and when she did she found Hotaru asleep, Ami reading a magazine on health and Haruka gone. She looked down and saw she was covered once again by the hospital blanket minus one since Hotaru was covered with it. Ami heard her move and looked over to her and saw that she was awake.

"Are you hungry at all Usagi?" she asked calmly. Usagi nodded. "Haruka went to get some food, she should be back shortly."

"Ok. How long has Hotaru been sleeping?" Ami closed her magazine and set on her lap and then looked over at the sleeping girl.

"About the same amount of time as you. We should be in London in about three hours. When we get off the train, we're going to have to find a sign with our names. Galaxia said that's how they are gonna finding us."

"I wonder what kind of family they are going to be." Ami shrugged her shoulders. For the rest of the train ride Usagi, Hotaru, Ami and Haruka stayed up and watched the sun rise and it become morning finally. Galaxia had been right they had arrived in London in seven hours. The walked off the train and looked around. Hotaru was the first one to see the sign.

"I think that's them over there." she said as she pointed to the sign. The three girls looked over and read their names on the white paper and Ami nodded. They walked over to them and saw that there were only three people; three men.

"Are you the Weasley's?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, my name is Charlie, and this is my brother Percy and my other brother Ron." Ami looked them over. Charlie seemed to be an older man, possibly in his mid thirties-late thirties. She looked over to Percy and saw that he was a bit closer to their age, but still older. He was probably closer to Haruka's age since she was older than she and Usagi.

"I'm Haruka and this Hotaru, Ami and Usagi. She is the one that will be needed to keep safe." Haruka introduced them to the Weasley's and they all shook hands. Percy who looked to be nervous looked around and then spoke.

"Well if we are to keep you safe then we must leave now. So please follow us." Percy turned and led their way to an old abandoned building. All that was in it was a stove, a rotting book case, a few pieces of paper floating around on the ground and an old fireplace.

Charlie stepped up to the fireplace and then took a pouch out of his pocket and grabbed a hand full of powder of some sort and handed it to Ron. He stepped in the fireplace and dropped the powder and spoke.

"The Burrow." With a burst of blue flames he disappeared. The scouts looked on in shock. They didn't understand what form of magic it was.

"This is called Flo Powder. You take some, step into the fire place, drop the powder and say where you want to go. It's one of our means of travel. It is perfectly harmless, so you have no need to worry." explained Percy. "The rest of our family will be there when you get to the other side, so you will be perfectly safe. We're actually going to our home." Haruka nudge Usagi to go first and she stepped forward. Charlie handed her some Flo Powder and she stepped into the fireplace, she felt a little worried, but she had no choice but to trust these people.

"Now all you have to do is the burrow." said Charlie.

"The Burrow." she said and she saw and felt the cold flames rise up and then she felt her body spinning and she disappeared into another fire place. She coughed and then she finally heard voices.

"Come here dear. Let's get you out of there." Usagi looked up and saw a woman with red hair walk up to her and grab her gently out of the fireplace. As soon as she had stepped out, Hotaru appeared behind her. She coughed and then she finally saw Usagi walking away and quickly hurried to her side. The two girls turned around and looked bout the room. There were a lot of people and they all had red hair. Usagi and Hotaru thought it was just a bit odd.

Ami appeared in the fireplace and the women went over and brought her out of it. She led Ami to where Usagi and Hotaru were standing. Percy appeared next in the fireplace, followed by Haruka then Charlie. Haruka walked over to the others and looked around the room. The woman ushered then over to a couch and allowed them to sit down.

An old man walked into the room with an older teenage boy, who looked to be the same age as Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry we did not hear you arrive." said the woman. The old man nodded his head and turned to the four scouts.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions and wish for them to be answered." The girls nodded at his statement and in turn Charlie escorted a few of the people out of the room and then returned to the living room. Another guy who hadn't come to get the girls casted a spell upon the room, so that eavesdroppers didn't hear anything.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore; I am the Head Master at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts? That's the name of the of the Express we are required to take to where ever it is we are needed to go." spoke Hotaru.

"Yes Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is where you will be staying until we are sure you will be safe out of our protection." spoke the new guy. Ami looked over at him and took in his appearance. He looked to her as if he had just come from a rock concert. His long hair was tied back and he had a fang earring in. Though she normally wasn't attracted to people of his looking's, she had the faintest feeling that she could trust this man.

"Professor, Sir…ummm…my friend Galaxia is the one who sent us here, can you explain to us your connection with her." spoke Usagi.

"She and I have known each other along time, even when your mother was around."

"My mother? But that was over a thousand years ago."

hey well I hope you liked the last two chapters. I'm finally getting good ideas for this story and I'm really trying hard to put them into words. But I want send out a special thanks to my friends Megan and Tarah for giving me the ideas without even realizing it. With out them I wouldn't be able to get farther into this story. I am determined to finish this story, so I hope those of you who like this story can bear with me, until I am finally able to finish it.


End file.
